A reír que son tres días xD ¡ala!
by locatis.lunatica
Summary: Naaa... por lo pronto serán historias cortas, muy desfasadas, con sexo y tal, y con parejas raras. Un poco de coña, pero vamos, que yo creo que te ríes. Ala, gente, a leer, vaaa vaaa vaaa ¡! xD (segundo desfase subido! a leer, ya no tenéis excusa... LEED!
1. el primer desfase

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1—Mira, Zabini, sé que no te caigo bien y todo eso, pero por favor, si tenemos que dar la clase juntos, por favor, por favor, por favor, no me corrijas cuando yo estoy explicando¿de acuerdo?

Hermione acaba de tirar una tiza en misión de proyectil hiriente hacia la frente de Blaise, pero el chico lo había conseguido esquivar de milagro, y ahora la observaba con cara de aburrido y cruzado de brazos.

En la pizarra muchos números, muchos símbolos y varios renglones de cuentas.

En los pupitres varios chicos de sexto curso.

—Pero es que está mal, Granger.

Hermione tomó aire, y decidió ignorarlo, así que volvió al problema de la pizarra y escribió un par de números más hasta oír de fondo el resoplido exasperado de Zabini.

Blaise Zabini era un Slytherin más arrogante si cabe que Malfoy, y lo peor de todo era que se le daba bien, muy bien mejor dicho, Aritmancia. Vale, sí, y estaba muy bueno. Quizá había sido por eso por lo que Hermione había aceptado impartir las clases particulares con él, o sin quizá seguramente, sí, seamos sinceros, sin el quizá. Pero se empezaba a arrepentir.

—¿Me quieres dejar terminar!

—¡Pero es que llevas una hora haciendo el puto problema y lo estás haciendo mal, Granger! —gritó el otro, poniéndose en pié, llamando con un Accio una tiza y colocándose a grandes zancadas frente a la pizarra, logrando que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco y gimiera de desesperación (que no de placeeer, eh...). El Slytherin, ahora desde la pizarra se volvió hacia ella— ¿Te importaría escucharme un segundo? —La Gryffindor con desagrado se dignó a mirarle. Oh, sí, claro que lo escucharía. A ver—. Gracias —espetó—. Pues mira, chica, básicamente en la primera suma has puesto un menos donde debería ir un más, y a partir de ahí ya todo mal. Porque como puedes ver —y al tanto que hablaba, Zabini rehacía el problema con el signo cambiado, y la mandíbula de Hermione cada vez estaba más cerca de rozar el suelo—, por un jodido signo te cargas el problema entero.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le desvió la mirada, bufando. Que sí, que sí, que sí. Que estaba bueno. Pero era más gilipollas que Malfoy. Agh. Y más inteligente también. Y... y... y... (no podía ser verdad, no, oh, no) más inteligente que ella misma (¡oh, no!).

—Va-le. Pues termina tú de explicarles todo esto.

Ah, claro, la clase. Que se habían olvidado un poquito. Ernie Macmillan, Sally-Ann Perks, Millicent Bulstrode y Anthony Goldstein los miraban raro. Cada vez más raro.

—¡Que no, tía¡Que no me gusta explicar!

—¡Joder¿En qué quedamos! —chilló Hermione, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Explicas tú, pero me dejas corregirte —sonrió el otro.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, llamó una tiza, y ordenó al borrador que limpiara la pizarra. Maldito el momento en el que pronunció mal las palabras y el borrador entendió que al quien tenía que limpiar era a él mismo. Chocó contra el suelo y una nube de polvo de tiza se expandió por la clase, haciendo toser a todos. Zabini gimoteó.

—Granger... Si no sabes el conjuro no intentes lucirte, por favor...

Y la aludida respondió con un portazo que entre el polvo de tiza nadie pudo ver.

Así que Blaise tuvo que terminar él solito la clase.

Hermione no pudo evitar desatender su interesantísima y realmente sorprendente nonagésima primera (¡por lo menos!) lectura de Historia de Hogwarts (¡claaaro que sí!) cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson entrar en la biblioteca, lanzando miradas fugaces a su alrededor.

Y si era raro ver entrar a Parkinson en la biblioteca, más aún lo era lo siguiente que Hermione acertó a ver por encima de su libro. Oh, por Merlín, si aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad, lo próximo sería que el cielo cayera sobre sus cabezas: Ron Weasley entraba por su propio pie en la biblioteca. ¡Por su propio pie! Y. ¡Y¡No se dirigía hacia donde estaba Hermione¡No! Desaparecía girando hacia la sección de Pociones. Un momento, un momento... ¿Ron¿Biblioteca! Un momento más, un momento más... ¿RON¿SECCIÓN DE POCIONES! Hermione frunció el entrecejo y dedujo sutilmente que algo allí no cuadraba. Así que utilizando como parapeto la Historia de Hogwarts, lo siguió. Lógicamente nadie se daría cuenta de que era ella, Hermione Granger, la alumna con la P de prefecto brillando en el pecho que escondía la cara detrás del libro más solicitado de la biblioteca, y que era Historia de Hogwarts (¿cuál si no, panda de incultos? Aish...), la que seguía a Ron (y a Pansy, sí, a Pansy también, que iba delante casualmente, vaya) a... a... a... ¿A la Sección Prohibida!

Y ya estaba apuntísimo Hermione de destapar su verdadera identidad (es decir, quitarse el libro de la cara) y restarle puntos a ambas casa (por mucho que le doliera quitarle también puntos a Gryffindor tendría que hacerlo), cuando una voz sibilina susurró en su oído.

—Sí, Granger, Weasley y Parkinson en la Sección Prohibida.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

A Blaise sólo le dio tiempo de susurrar antes de tirar de Hermione hacia atrás y meterla debajo de una mesa, conjurar una cortina de invisibilidad y quitarle la voz a la chica, un suave.

—Qué lista...

Ah, sí, y puso los ojos en blanco (N/A muy muy muy sexy... aaagh babita, babita, babita).

La señora Pince apareció corriendo, muy sofocada, con la varita en alto. Pero no vio a nadie, por lo que tuvo que volver a su puesto inicial, esto es, detrás del mostrador de la entrada, muy desilusionada (cabeza gacha, hombros hundidos, boca con sonrisa invertida... todo eso, vaya, tristona), porque no había nada que le gustara más que lanzarle libros a la cabeza a los alumnos. Porque sí, vale que fuera la bibliotecaria y tal, pero con el transcurso del tiempo había descubierto que los libros eran un arma arrojadiza muy efectiva.

Y no, tampoco pilló a Ron y Pansy porque también se escondieron con magia y tal. Y no, no fue Ron el que utilizó la magia porque (todo el mundo lo sabe¡por favor!), Weasley es un inepto en eso de utilizar la varita (¡ah¡Y le dan miedo las arañas¡amuahahaha! Nenaza... xD).

Pero volviendo a Granger y Zabini: Estaban debajo de una mesa, con un hechizo de ocultación encima, y la boca de Granger sellada con un conjuro (N/A Vaya, que si yo hubiera sido Granger ya me habría deshechizado, soltado un hechizo insonorizador a la mesa, y saltado sobre Blaise, pero nonono, que doña prefecta es muy prefecta... digo... correcta. Eso.).

—Como grites, cacho subnormal, te echo a la señora Pince, que seguro que te deja sin poder sacar libros... hummm... una semana por lo menos.

Ante esa amenaza tan horrible, Hermione negó con la cabeza, horrorizada, es decir, los ojos como platos y muy pálida, la pobre. Y Blaise, alma caritativa aunque Slytherin, le retiró el hechizo.

Y aunque quedaría de puta madre decir ahora que se miraron a los ojos, se fueron acercando lentamente (cada cual más cachondo), y acabaron introduciendo sus respectivas lenguas en las respectivas bocas del otro casi que dejándose sin respiración, pues no. ¡Joder, impacientes¡Que se llevaban mal! (Vale, sí, y a Hermione le ponía Blaise cada vez más, pero vaya... ¡A esperar he dicho, hossstia!). Vaya, que entonces lo que ocurrió básicamente es que Hermione le preguntó a Blaise sobre lo de Ron y Pansy.

Y Zabini puso cara de "Esta niña es lela", porque Hermione no le preguntó qué carajo hacían juntos en la Sección Prohibida. No. Hermione le preguntó que por qué no le había dejado que les quitara puntos. Muy suya la niña. Así que Blaise eso, se mordió el labio (N/A ¡AAAGHHH!).

—Mujer... —dijo al fin, colmándose de paciencia— Habrá que dejarles desfogar tranquilos —pero como Hermione, que ya hemos dicho que era un poco lela, puso cara rara, pues Blaise aclaró—: Granger, tu amiguito y Parkinson están liados, y hoy folletean por aquí, y mañana por allí.

A Hermione se le pasó toda la tontería de golpe. Ron Weasley, su amigo Ronnie, el pelirrojo, ese que tenía tantas pecas, el hermano de Ginny, un Gryffindor, había dejado de ser virgen y ¡no se lo había contado¡Qué cabronazo!

Y Granger se echó a reír.

Y ahora fue Blaise el que puso cara rara.

—Granger —le dijo—, estás tonta¿eh?

Y a Hermione le debió de dar un viento o algo, porque (¡sí, sí, sí¡por fin, queridos lectores!) se acercó a Blaise y le plantó un besito en los morros que el chaval se quedó en plan "Ein", y luego puso cara de asco, pero a la Granger (y a partir de ahora me voy a permitir utilizar el artículo delante de los nombres propios, y a quien no le guste que no leaaa... xD ah, y paso de poner ya N/A que es una chorrada) le daba exactamente igual.

La mente de la prefecto era algo así como "¡OH, MERLÍN¡OH, MERLÍN¡OOOH, MERLÍN!", como un orgasmo mental por lo menos. La del Slytherin era algo así como "Ein... ?", como un orgasmo mental por lo menos. Que sí, que sí, los dos orgasmos mentales. Y la Mione, que parecía tonta pero luego nanay, pues le soltó otro beso. ¡Ala¡Libre albedrío¡TOMA YA!

Pongámonos serios ahora que viene la parte importante. Blaise, que no es de piedra, reacciona (¡por fin!). Y como llevaba sin comerse una rosca bastante tiempo, porque estaba muy pillado por Lisa Turpin (una Ravenclaw Ravenclawísima), pues decidió que se iba a olvidar de Turpin, y que ¡Ala¡Libre albedrío¡TOMA YA! Así que trincó a la Granger por banda y ya no la soltó hasta que, no sé cuánto tiempo más tarde, la tía se le quitó de encima sudorosa a más no poder, con los ojos todavía en blanco, y una sonrisa orgásmica, y nunca mejor dicho.

¡Habían acabado en la Sala de los Menesteres! (¡Oh, tía, qué fuerte, tía¡Amor verdadero, tía¡Jo, tíaaa!... Vale sí, muy típico, qué queréis, es lo más a mano que hay. Además, que la Rowling no joda, que el que hizo la sala esa la hizo para lo que la hizo, que seguro que fue el Salazar Slytherin que era el más listo de los cuatro fundadores, diga lo que diga el sombrero andrajoso ese...).

Así que Zabini había desfogado, y la Granger, que parecía lela, pero la muy guarrona de lela no tenía un pelo de esos revueltos que ella tiene, pues también había desfogado.

—Joder... Aún no me creo lo de Pansy y Ron.

Sí, queridos lectores, eso es lo único que se le ocurre decir a nuestra querida Gryffindor amiga de Poti Potter Zote después de tirarse a Blaise. Aham. Una chica curiosa.

Y Zabini, bueno, Zabini que como que se iba acostumbrado a las cosas raras de la chica (que luego dirían de la Lovegood, pero esta no se quedaba corta tampoco), se volvió hacia ella, la trincó por el cuello, y otra vez le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.

>o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o >o 

_Y fin del primer desfase. Ala. A mamarla. xD (Sí, gracias, yo también... x'D). Locatis (besitos a todos amores). P.d.: Y para los que hayan terminado de leer esta porquería, gracias, gracias, gracias... Hay que ser muy Gryffindor para leer esto... ¡Ufff!_


	2. el segundo desfase aunque realmente es e...

Respuestas a los Reviews (que han sido pocos todavía, pero me hace ilusión y taaal).

**Narwen Weasley: **xD home, salirse salirse... yo más bien diría que los que están un poco salidos son los de las historias... que no veas como se pasan... xD . Gracias por tu review y más que nada por todas las jajajajaja que le has metido. ;)

**Boni: **Gracias por los besitos en la frente (uo, qué ilu!), y sep, ya sé lo del psicólogo, pero es que el último por el que pasé acabó tirándose por la ventana del despacho, y el pobre na más que se partió una pierna porque vivía en un 2º... xD Ah, y estilo estilo... yo no diría que tengo estilo, más bien chorra xD (como potter xD)... xD Sólo escribo lo que pienso... xD No me curro esto ni nada... xDDD (qué mal).

**SalvaPotter:** Pues si nunca has leído un fic así, te recomiendo que busques en fanfiction los de Profion , son descojonantes también, en serio. Ah, y gracias por reír como un idiota xDDD. Jejeje, es coña. En realidad, simplemente, gracias por reír y dejar el review.

**Ah!** Y perdonad las faltas de ortografía, las ausencias de interrogaciones o exclamaciones y largo etcétera de faltas raras: me las mete (las faltas, las faltaaas, mal pensadooos...¬¬U)

* * *

Ron caminaba sigiloso. O al menos lo intentaba. Y mientras caminaba sigiloso (o al menos intentándolo), cruzaba los dedos para que Hermione no estuviera ese día en la biblioteca (Ron es que es un poco iluso...).

Se cagó en los muertos de Pince cuando lo saludó, porque le hizo dar un respingo que un poco más y levita el chaval, y luego se volvió a cagar en sus muertos porque le dijo que llevaba tres semanas de atraso en la devolución de Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos, y que como pasara una semana más no le dejaría volver a pisar aquella sala llena de libros (en realidad se cagó en sus muertos porque le volvió a dar un susto de cojones al volver a llamarlo, porque la verdad es que, seamos realistas, al pelirrojo este no es que le importara mucho que lo castigaran a no entrar en la biblioteca...).

Dirigiéndose a la Sección Prohibida, que era donde había quedado ese día con Pansy Parkinson, se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. En un principio pensó que podía tratarse de Hermione Granger, que lo había descubierto, y ahora lo seguía oculta gracias a sus grandes dotes mágicas, pero no, realmente se traba de un alumno, que casualmente era prefecto, que leía Historia de la Magia, y que, también casualmente, iba en su mismo camino. No. No era Hermione (bien, digamos que Ron también comparte memez con Hermione. Es lógico, si brillara por su inteligencia hubiera sido por lo menos por lo menos Ravenclaw, pero todos sabemos que cayó en Gryffindor, y que Gryffindor... Bueno... Mejor seguimos con lo nuestro).

Pansy lo esperaba en la verja que cerraba a los alumnos sin autorización la Sección Prohibida. Fumaba, muy chica mala ella, muy muy muy chica mala, y se observaba las uñas con los párpados caídos. Entonces un chillido se elevó por toda la biblioteca.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Y los pasos apresurados de la señora Pince resonaron por entre las estanterías. Pansy, chica rápida que ni Malfoy detrás de la snitch (esto... ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ... permitidme unas risas ante ese comentario, porque sí, Malfoy estará todo lo bueno que queramos, pero como buscador es pésimo, pésimo, pésimo... Ahora bien... ¡POTTER LO ÚNICO QUE TIENE ES SUERTE!... ejem ejem...), abrió la verja, tiró de Ron y pronunció un conjuro de invisibilidad.

La señora Pince apareció corriendo, muy sofocada, con la varita en alto. Pero no vio a nadie, por lo que tuvo que volver a su puesto inicial, esto es, detrás del mostrador de la entrada, muy desilusionada (cabeza gacha, hombros hundidos, boca con sonrisa invertida... todo eso, vaya, tristona), porque no había nada que le gustara más que lanzarle libros a la cabeza a los alumnos. Porque sí, vale que fuera la bibliotecaria y tal, pero con el transcurso del tiempo había descubierto que los libros eran un arma arrojadiza muy efectiva. (Sí, es el mismo párrafo que antes, pero qué queréis... Pasaba lo mismo, joder... ¡No lo voy a escribir de nuevo...¡pufff!...).

Y allí estaban entonces Weasley y Parkinson, más calientes que una vitrocerámica de las que queman, y en plan pegados contra una estantería, respirando entrecortadamente, alteradillos y todo eso que suele pasar en las pelis justo antes de que la prota y el prota (¡uo¡Ron de prota! Estará feliz el chaval...) macizos se harten (o jarten, como decimos en mi tierra... xD), pues eso que ellos también se jartaron, pero en plan Parkinson, chica mala mala mala, controla la situación. Es decir, ella encima y Ron sumiso.

**_FlashBack...!_**

Ron tirado al lado del lago haciendo lo que más le gusta a hacer (...no, eso no, pervertidos... ¬¬U), vaguear vaguear vaguear. Poti Potter Zote se había pirado a babear un poco detrás de Chang, y Granger estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando vaya. Y el pelirrojo potente pero con la cabeza más hueca que un tam-tam (no como otros potentes, ja, ja, jaaa. Y para los lentos, con "otro potentes" me refiero a Malfoy... que sois todos unos incultos...), como que había pasado de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas: estudiar, no. Babear, no. Y, eso, que se había pillado un sitio exquisito junto al lago donde pegaba el sol que se estaba de lujo, y se estaba quedando medio dormido cuando, por entre los párpados, vio a Pansy Parkinson liándose con Roger Davies, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y muy putero, detrás de un arbusto.

Seamos sinceros, Ron se puso cachondón, pero se cortó un poco, que estaba al aire libre ahí, y no era plan. Así que como tenía que desfogar de alguna forma se fue a buscar a Malfoy o Crabbe y a Goyle para pegarles un poco (se lo tenía muy creído porque, si iba a Malfoy, seguro que acababa en la enfermería con la lengua verde o algo así, y si pillaba a Crabbe y Goyle le iban a dar bien. Vaya, que no quiero decir que el nota no pudiera con uno sólo, pero Crabbe y Goyle son dos, y dos contra uno curran al uno). Al final al único que pilló fue a Colin Creevey y le partió la cámara en plan bravucón de turno, pero el Creevey, paparazzi consagrado y bastante ocurrente, había aprendido recientemente un truco para arreglar todo tipo de destrozos en su cámara (como si se la quemaban, que el chaval la arreglaba).

Entonces fue cuando Ron tuvo aquella idea. Una idea muy morbosa pero bastante deprimente la verdad: le pidió a Creevey que le sacara fotos a la Pansy y al Roger haciendo lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo ya tras el arbusto junto al lago. Vale, sí, follar. Que le hiciera una foto a la Pansy y al Roger follando tras el arbusto junto al lago.

Y Colin lo hizo. Sí, lo hizo. Pero ya os digo que el chaval era bastante ocurrente, y le cobró a Ron cinco Galeones, que vienen siendo cincuenta mil de las antiguas pesetas, lo que ahora serían mmm... trescientos eurazos, toma ya (particularmente creo que Ron para sacarse esa pasta se tuvo que pasar prostituyéndose a escondidas unos cuantos findes en Hosmeade, pero en fin, como no tengo pruebas, pues como que lo dejo en el aireee...).

Vale, y para los que se pregunten qué hizo con las fotos, os lo digo, vaya, que no tengo ningún reparo porque este fic está calificado como M: Se mató a pajas. Se mató a pajas por la noche, durante las horas libres, en las horas de Adivinación. Sí, sí, en las horas de Adivinación. Y Potter, un poco inocente, le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, y la Trelawney le decía que no estaba concentrado en la bola de cristal, y Neville le pedía que se cortara un poquito y tal.

Y resultó que, como los chismes corren más que Potter detrás de la snitch (¡SUERTE SUERTE SUERTEEE!...), la Pansy se enteró. Y no veáis el morbazo que le dio aquello.

Así surgió el amor entre Weasley y Pansy.

La pava lo arrolló un día en el pasillo, entre clase y clase, lo arrastró a la Sala de los Menesteres (que los pavos se hacían los tontos, pero todo quisqui en Hogwarts conocía la sala aquella...), y lo puso en plan sumiso y le dijo algo así como "Eh, tú, llámame señora".

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Tras el polvazo en la sección prohibida, que los dejó a los dos exhaustos pero aún con ganas de más marcha (¡es que eran unas sex machines los dos!), se piraron a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero resultó que estaba ocupada y cerrada a cal y canto (vaya, que sabían que estaba ocupada porque se oían unos chillidos, gemido y jadeos que pa qué), así que acabaron en los baños de los prefectos que eran un desfase auténtico con la piscina y todo.

* * *

_Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo o lo que sea de este cacho de fiiic! Tomaaa! Jajaja xD Ala, ahora a esperar al siguiente... (los que tengáis paciencia, los que no, pues leed por ahí más cosas, que las hay buenas... ;P)._


	3. el tercer desfase ala!

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1

_Aquí está la pesada esta de nuevo... dando un poco porculo... ala. Antes de leer, sabed una cosa: que los fallos de exclamaciones, interrogaciones esas y toda la polla no son míos... me los hace fanfiction cuando subo los caps. Ala, a disfrutar (si es que se puede disfrutar con una cosa así... en fin... qué masoquistillos que sois... amados míos...)._

Neville Longbottom estaba deprimido. O más, porque decir que estaba deprimido es poco. Joder, el chaval tiene a los padres dementes, la abuela lo maltrata psicológicamente, el Snape más de lo mismo (y yo creo que durante los castigos lo acosa sexualmente e incluso le llega a meter mano...), McGonagall le tiene un poco de asquito, sus amigos lo miran en plan "este niño es tonto", la Granger no le hace ni puto caso, no es squib de milagro. Y encima encima encima, podría haber sido él el prota de los libros y va el capullo de Potter y lo desbanca... ¿Por qué? (Se pregunta Nev, levantando los puños al cielo) ¿Por qué! (los agita).

Pero ese día estaba feliz de la vida porque Parvati Patil le había metido mano. Sí, le había metido mano descaradamente en Historia de la Magia (oh, sí, Nev, yo te sacaré de la desgracia en la que Rowling te ha introducido... sí... ¡vas a mojaaar, tronco! y además con la Parv, te quejarás...). Y, vaya que sí, Parvati estaba buena. No, no estaba buena. Estaba muy buena. Así que allí iba Neville, caminando sonriente por los pasillos que ni Granger cuando la hicieron prefecto: sonrisa resplandeciente, cabeza alta, casi que saltaba de la alegría. Vaya, lo que se suele hacer cuando uno está feliz de la vida. Además, ahora tenía Herbología, y nada mejor que una clase de Herbología para ser feliz. Porque, qué sé yo, si hubiera tenido Pociones, pues fíjate, que hombre, no dejaría de estar feliz, pero el día no le saldría tan redondo como con Herbología.

Entonces apareció ella.

—Hola, Nev —dijo, con una sonrisa, y recogiéndose la estupenda melena pelirroja en una cola de caballo, y Neville, cuan Ron Weasley delante de una veela (o de Pansy, que a estas alturas como que ya era lo mismo...), boqueó sin saber que decir.

Un día normal, en el que Parvati Patil no le hubiera metido mano en Historia de la Magia, pues Neville podría haber correspondido al saludo de Ginny de forma natural, cortés, e incluso simpática. Pero en ese momento, en ese pasillo, después de Historia de la Magia, de esa Historia de la Magia, a Neville no le llegaba suficiente sangre al cerebro (sí, Neville es un chico tímido, bastante Hufflepuff, es decir, bastante mojigato, pero es un chico... un tío, vaya, y después de sufrir... hummm... corrijo, disfrutar de las delicias de Parvati Patil, el corazón bombeaba más sangre a partes que su cerebro se había creído que tenía posibilidad de utilizar), si a esto sumamos que el cerebro la había flipado y se había hecho la picha un lío como quien dice ante una situación realmente inesperada, pues Neville andaba más alelado que Crabbe y Goyle con un hechizo aturdidor encima, que ya es decir (bueno, no, no tanto, que creo que la vena literaria me ha hecho exagerar un poquito). Así que, resumiendo, tras un boqueo, sólo consiguió articular:

—E-Ey...

Y sonreír de forma un poco boba.

(Pero como ya he dicho que voy a portarme bien con Neville en este fic, pues allá vamos con la reacción de Ginny). Con otro tipo, la Weasley seguramente lo habría mirado raro, habría fruncido el entrecejo, puesto cara de asco (muy Narcisa ella, que en el fondo tenía un complejazo de no poder ser Malfoy que te cagas de gordo...), y se hubiera pirado sin despedirse. Pero como era Neville (y lo estoy tratando bien y tal), sonrió y le pellizcó los cachetes:

—¡Ay, qué mono eres Nev!

Y le estampó un besito dulce en la mejilla.

Y ahora a Longbottom sí que se le cayó todo todo todo. ¡Por Merlín que eso tenía que ser un sueño! (oh, no querido... No es un sueño... Soy yo... muahahaha) Pero entonces se percató de que Ron Weasley, unos metros más allá, lo miraba. Lo miraba con cara de perro rabioso, con cara de hermano mayor superhipermegaultraprotector, en plan "grrr... como se te ocurra tocar a mi hermanita pequeña te la corto, y después llamo a mis tropecientos (Neville no recordaba cuántos eran... Y yo no tengo ganas de contarlos...) hermano mayores, que son todos tíos y también superhipermegaultraprotectores, y además a mi padre, y ya es que te mueres chaval". Nev entonces tragó saliva y decidió que ya era hora de escapar del trance sexual en el que se había caído.

—Jejeje... Ay, Ginny... Jejeje.

Y con unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro, apartó a la pelirroja, y le lanzó una mirada a su hermano superhipermegaultraprotector en plan "¿ves, joder¿ves como no llevaba malas intenciones...? Que sigo siendo el pajo de siempre... eh...", y sonrió en plan lelo de Hufflepuff, dejando a Ron más tranquilo, y a Ginny un poco bastante pillada.

—Bueno... Pues te veo luego eh... —dijo la chica, y se volvió a acercar. Y le principio de Acción y Reacción se cumplió: Ginny se acercó (acción), Ron volvió a clavar unos ojos llameantes en Neville (reacción), que empezaba a descomponerse.

—Ay... Pues no sé si voy a poder eh... ¡Ala, ala¡Que llegas tarde a... a... a lo que sea que tengas...¡Ala!

Y ahora sí que empujó a Ginny de una forma nada caballerosa que tranquilizó sobremanera a Ron, que volvió a lo suyo. Y lo suyo, según captó Nev con su antena parabólica, era una discusión con Granger (muy típico...) sobre no sé qué en la biblioteca la otra noche, y muchos gritos, y muchos aspavientos con los brazos.

Así que Nev se encogió de hombros, chascó la lengua, y se consoló con que, bueno, aunque no hubiera conseguido el trío (¡casi lo había tocado, por Merlín!), al menos tenía a Parvati que ya era mucho más de lo que podía exigir (vaya, que se habría contentado con Eloise Midgen si se le hubiera puesto a tiro... pero como que tampoco... ¡Vaya, que Nev iba más salido que el pico de una mesa!... ufff... qué lentitos, eh...). Se sonrió, conforme (un poco resignado, la verdad, pero bueno...), y siguió su camino a Herbología.

En el invernadero 5, que era el más apartado del colegio de todos, hacía mucho calor. Era también uno de los más grandes y de los más bonitos, y no sólo porque las plantas que conservaba eran extrañas y muy coloridas, sino porque una parte estaba sumergida debajo del lago, y todo aquello a Neville le encantaba.

Aquel día feliz, la profesora Sprout había mandado a sus alumnos más aventajados a aquel invernadero a trasplantar los delicados cardos negros, y entre los afortunados se encontraban Neville, por supuesto, Hermione Granger (¿cómo no...? ¬¬U) y Hannah Abbott (que, añado, más que ser una alumna aventajada, le caía bien a la profesora... que aquí mucho Snape favoritista, mucho Snape favoritista... pero que no jodan... que todos los profes acaban pecando en lo del favoritismo... y el que no lo haga que levante la mano...).

Total, que allí andaban los tres, concentrados en las plantas, y los dos (Neville y Granger), concentrados en que Abbott no la cagara, porque una flor de esas cuesta un huevo, y, por lo menos por parte de Neville, ya había estado apunto de perder parte de su masculinidad, como para arriesgarse a perder otra parte otra vez. Y Hermione no sé... Supongo que para no matar a la flor, o yo qué sé... En fin, que en eso estaban, cuando sonó el timbre. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que Neville se esperaba.

Guardó los libros y todos los útiles en la mochila y se la colgó al hombro, al mismo tiempo que Hermione salía como una bala porque, decía, llegaba tarde a las clases particulares de Aritmancia que ella misma impartía.

—No puede ser... —murmuró Abbott, una vez la chica ya hubo salido del invernadero, y mientras ella recogía sus cosas y le daba un codazo a una maceta que Nev salvaba de milagro de la destrucción— Ernie me dijo... —frunció el entrecejo, recordando— Que ya no daban clases...

Pero a Neville, que le daba bastante igual Hermione Granger, Ernie Macmillan y las clases particulares de Aritmacia, porque sólo le importaba él mismo y la noche loca de sexo salvaje con Parvati Patil, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la puerta.

Hannah se le interpuso en el camino.

—Neeev... —suspiró, bajando la mirada, y Neeev se mordió la lengua— ¿Sabes que la Weasley está por ti?

—No —soltó Nev. Era verdad, no lo sabía, pero en realidad no pensó mucho la respuesta de la pregunta porque su cerebro se había vuelto a embotar completamente. Y es que Abbott se acercaba a él tentadoramente, mesándose las trenzas en plan niña buena (Britney Spears en el video clip de "ups! i did it again!", pa entendernos...).

—Neeev... —repitió la Spears de Hogwarts— ¿Y ella te gusta a ti?

—Pues... —gimió Neville, mirando a un lado y dando un paso atrás.

—...Es queee... Tú me gustaaas... —lloriqueó la Abbott, y en su camino hacia Neville tiró una maceta y a Neville se le pusieron los huevos de corbata porque lo que acababa de tirar era una Orquídea del Polo.

—¡Hostia, Hannah, la que has liado!

Sí. Neville salió de su bloqueo gracias a la Orquídea.

—¡AAAAAGH! —esa era la profesora Sprout en plan Macaully Culkin o como carajo se escriba en "Solo en Casa", cuando se echa el aftershave, pero poseído— ¡Fuera de aquí¡LOS DOS!

Neville, en su carrera en pos de la puerta (es que la Sprout cabreada pero a la vez llorando por una planta da muuucho mucho mucho cague), se preguntó si a la Sprout le iba la florafilia o como se diga, vaya, que le fueran las plantas en vez de las personas. Y a la Abbott se le debió de pasar la calentura, porque corrió corrió y corrió, y adelantó a Nev (es que Nev no es muy dado a los deportes que digamos...), y desapareció por ahí (Neville no miraba porque le había entrado flato y se retorcía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados).

Pero se recuperó pronto (¿Por qué? Os preguntaréis, queridos lectores¿una poción¿un hechizo¡No! Neville seguía más salido que una pulga en celo -es una cosa rara que me acabo de inventar porque no quiero repetir otra vez lo del pico de la mesa, así que supongamos que una pulga en celo va muy salida-). Tenía una misión¡SEXO SALVAJE CON PATIL! Y además si tenía suerte a lo mejor se apuntaba la gemela y ya sería la polla (Neville tenía mucha fantasía como podéis ver... en fin...), porque, eso sí, se le habían pasado todas las ganas de follar que hubiera podido tener con Ginny y con Abbott (que también estaba buena, así en plan ups! i did it again!).

Y en eso que Neville, entre fantasía y fantasía, llega a la sala común con la tienda de campaña montada (si no lo entendéis, os jodéis, lelos... que es M, pero no tanto...), pero da igual porque el chaval va flipando en colores (todavía no se cree todo lo que le está pasando, y además sigue con lo de que Parvati se traiga a la hermana) y no se da cuenta de que lo miran mal.

Así que sube al dormitorio, se ducha (cantando... y no es que lo hiciera demasiado bien), se arregla, y baja a la sala común, donde ya se encuentra su amada: Parvati Patil discute acaloradamente con Ron Weasley.

Pero, como atraída por un imán, se vuelve hacia Nev y le sonríe seductoramente, dejando al pelirrojo y a sus gritos.

—¡Neeev! —chilla, corriendo a sus brazos (y Longbottom la flipa, la flipa, la flipa mucho).

—¿Pero a dónde vas! —brama Weasley, con la mandíbula casi desencajada del cacho de corte que le ha metido la otra.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos, idiota! —le grita ella. Agarra la mano de Neville, que está un poco en plan "¡Jorl! Oô" y tira de él hacia fuera de la sala común.

Y ahora, llegados a este punto, os pregunto¡oh, afanados lectores¿A dónde creéis que fueron? Va... Que es fácil... Os doy cinco segundos:

5

4

3

2

1

(Para los que pensaron que a la Sala de los Menesteres) ¡SÍÍÍ¡LO HABÉIS ACERTADO NO ME LO PUEDO CREER¡Sois los mejores¡Os quierooo! os achucho cuan niña achucha a sus peluches de trapo (y lo siento por vuestras espaldas U)

(Para los que pensaron otra cosa o simplemente no pensaron nada o no sé... Para los otros, vaya) ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER¡Panda de incultos¡Que sois una panda de incultos!... ¡Sois los mejores¡Os quierooo! os achucho cuan niña achucha a sus peluches de trapo (y lo siento por vuestras espaldas U) (Hombre, encima de que leéis esta guarrería no os voy a dejar sin achuchar... ¬¬U aish...).

Efectivamente, derechitos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Y bueno, afanados lectores, no me voy a detener en explicar las mil y una exquisiteces a las que se dedicaron nuestro protagonista (que esta vez no es Potter... ofús, qué aliviazo) y la guapa más guapa y pija más pija de Hogwarts (sí, ya sé que algunos creéis que la más pija es Parkinson, pero en realidad no... ¿que por qué¡PUES PORQUE LO DIGO YO Y PUNTO EN BOCA¡HOMBRE YA!), sólo os diré que al final Neville acabó exhausto, porque, quitando el pequeño detallito insignificante del principio... ejem ejem... (imagináos lo que pasó... yo no sigo nada... silba...), luego el chaval se portó, se portó. Y si no os lo creéis preguntádselo a Parvati.

Ah, y que no se me olvide. No so creáis que Hannah y Ginny se quedaron sin Nev. ¡Nooo! Nev es un chico solidario (y yo soy una escritora de fics chorras solidaria con Nev): Con Ginny quedó cuando Ron no miraba (Harry les dejó la capa invisible. "¡Qué buen chaval!" pensaréis... ¡Pues no! Se la dejó para ver si así se quitaba a Ginny de encima, que la pava está todo el puto día babeando encima de él... Y así el poder ir a babear detrás de Cho... en fin... ironías de la vida...); y con Abbott... en fin... a Abbott dejó que lo asaltara detrás del invernadero 7, que está todo muy oscurito y muy en plan romanticón y taaal. Y tanto con la pelirroja como con la Britney Spears se lo pasó de arte.

¡Ala, Nev¡Te quejarás...¡Menudos homenajes que te has pegado!

Y desde entonces vivió feliz para el resto de sus días.

(Os contaré un secreto: Nev no duró mucho más... Todo el mundo sabe que en el séptimo libro la Warrowling se lo va a cargar... xDDD).

_¡Ehhh¡Acérrimos lectores (o como se diga...)! Sois fabulosos, superchachis, supergryffindors y todo todo todo... porque hay que ser muy todo para seguir aguantándome. Ala, y seguid con los reviews, tanto para decirme "guay guay, sigue así y sufriremos todos una lesión cerebral irreversible" o "pufff... sigue así y no te va a volver a leer nadie... así que mejor te vas prejubilando güapa..." lo que quiere decir que se aceptan críticas buenas y malas (de las de arriba ni yo sé deciros cuál es la buena y cuál es la mala... pero en fin...). Y ala, ya sabéis: a vivir la vida y a reirse mucho que son 3 días... (sobre todo para Nev, que ya sabéis... xDDD). ¡Un besituuu: muaka! Locatis._

_p.d.: Por ahí he cogido cierta frasesilla... y para que no haya denuncias ni nada por el estilo pues...: "¡PUES PORQUE LO DIGO YO Y PUNTO EN BOCA¡HOMBRE YA!" lo de punto en boca y hombre ya no me pertenece. Se lo ha inventado Jose Luis Moreno o quién sea para "Aquí no Hay quien Viva". Ala, y siempre aparece en boca de Loles León. Yastá._


End file.
